The Unthinkable
by The Cullen's Secret
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are happily engaged and living a happy, fulfilling life. Until one night, they flee into the night as a reminder from Edward's previous job pays them a visit. Loosely based on Mission Impossible 3. All Human. MA. Short story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

I smiled sleepily as I felt Edward's hand caress my stomach through his t-shirt as he placed wet kisses along my neck and up towards my ear. I shuddered as he blew into my ear,

"Edward" I moaned softly.

"Hmmm?"

"_Ah … _never mind" I breathed as his hand trailed lower to where my panties were.

I felt him chuckle as he dipped his fingers beneath the hem. They stoked the small patch of hair I kept there, swirling around the soft curls. Then he removed his hand.

"What?" my eyes shot open and I turned my head to look at him.

He winked and pulled back before rolling me onto my back in the middle of our big bed. He hovered over me, smirking as he ducked under the covers, scooting down until his face was in direct line of my crotch. I closed my eyes in anticipation as I felt his fingers ghost over my thighs. A smile slid onto my face as I stretched my hands up above my head, ready to clutch the wrought iron head board when things got … _intense_. His hands dragged themselves up my body, pulling my tee with them until he pulled it right over my head and discarded it somewhere in the room. His lips descended onto mine, roughly kissing me as his hands roamed my naked body.

"Boxers …" I panted as he nibbled my collarbone, "_off"_

"Impatient aren't we?" he chuckled into my skin before pressing a wet kiss there.

"Edward" I growled, breathlessly.

I felt his lips curve into a smile against my skin, making my own smile reappear. The sound of shattered glass made me jump and then throw my arms around Edward's neck before I froze. Swallowing, my eyes shot to Edward as my heart beat widely. His brow furrowed as his eyes shot to the closet and then to his beside cabinet before meeting my own eyes.

"Edward" I whispered scared.

He kissed my lips softly before whispering onto them,

"Get dressed, love"

I nodded as he rolled off of me before we both stilled as we heard what sounded like my dinning room buffet being turned over. I sat in our bed, the sheet clutched to my chest, as I watched Edward pull on a pair of sweats and then open his bedside table, taking the small gun he kept there out. I nervously eyed him as he checked it before walking to the door,

"Edward" I called out, crawling to the end of the bed. He quickly reached me and when he was close enough I cupped the back of his neck, fusing our lips together. He ended our kiss far to quickly, willing me to understand. I nodded minutely before murmuring to him,

"I love you"

"I love you too, baby" he smiled a little.

"Be safe" I begged softly.

He nodded once more, pecking my lips and briskly walking out the door.

I left the safe confines of our bed and hurriedly grabbed my tee slipping it on. I spotted my leggings I'd warn the day before, laid on a chair with the dress I'd worn them with. I pulled them on and bit my lip. I walked to our dresser and quickly tied my hair up, listening out for well, anything. I stared at the phone that sat next to a photo of us last summer. Edward hadn't told me to ring anyone, let alone the police but I wasn't sure if he just expected me to. I chewed my lip as I paced in front of our bed.

I heard a loud thud from the floor below making tears prick my eyes as I covered my face with my hands. More thuds followed and then were accompanied by muffled voices. Unable to take it anymore I rushed out of the room and crept downstairs, hearing the noises grow in volume. A loud grunt filled the room as I slid along the wall, worry eating away at me. How could I let Edward go alone? He could be fucking hurt or even …

I clenched my eyes shut, tears leaking from my eyes, as I rid those thoughts from my mind. I couldn't be pessimistic now. I bit my lip harder as I peered around the wall, seeing shadows cast across the wall. A strangled moan reached my ears followed by what sounded like a body dropping to the floor. Gasping, I tried to smother my mouth as the possibility that the body dropping could have been Edward's. Footsteps started and my tears fell as they grew closer and louder until they were only mere feet away. I looked to my right and saw a tall figure in the dark, making me scream loudly. It hurried forward and a familiar scent and set of arms suddenly encased me. Sobbing in relief, I clung to his bare torso tightly.

"Oh God" I whispered, crying, "W-when I heard … I thought …"

"Baby, it's fine" he tried to soothe me, brushing back my hair and repeatedly kissing my head, "I'm here"

"I…" I hiccupped softly, "love you … so much and I don't-"

"Ssh, it's okay, I'm here and I'm alright" he whispered before kissing my lips softly, "I love you Bella"

I looked up and saw his pained green eyes. I cupped his jaw and ran my hand up his face, to brush the hair from his eyes, only to pull my hand back as he hissed. I pulled him into the moonlight only to let out a sob as I saw his injuries. He had a gash on his forehead, a cut lip, a long nasty looking scar across his ribs and a large red-y pink mark on his right arm that I had no doubt would turn into a fierce looking bruise. I covered my mouth with my hand to conceal my sobs as I stared at him.

"Bella" he sighed, "It looks worse than it is"

I shook my head only to have him pull me to him, hugging me tight as my tears wet his skin.

"Let me clean you up, and then I'll ring the police" I whispered, looking back up to his eyes.

They flickered to the clock on our fireplace mantel before he turned his whole head to look at me,

"Bella" he spoke softly and gently, "I need you to listen very carefully" my brow furrowed as he talked, "There's a lot I can't explain right at this moment but I need you to trust me"

"I do trust you, Edward" I whispered, cupping his good cheek. He placed his hand on mine, holding it there,

"Then I need you to pack a small bag for us both and grab passports, driver's licence, any money, insurance, anything ok?"

"Why?"

"I'll explain after but please, baby, do it?" I nodded, and was rewarded with a small smile, "Oh, and please don't ring the police"

I felt my brow furrow as I bit my lip. Not ring the police? I opened my mouth to question him when he spoke,

"It sounds odd I know but trust me, I'll explain"

Sighing, I nodded softly. I trusted Edward whole heartedly and he obviously knew what he was doing.

"OK, go now, be quick. Just get necessities"

Dazed, I nodded and turned to walk away only to be spun back around and have my face cupped as Edward passionately pressed his lips against mine. I eagerly opened my mouth, my tongue meeting his as I tried to get closer to him.

"Go" he whispered breathlessly, pulling back.

I turned again, and ran up the stairs and into our bedroom. Frantically, I pulled a small duffle from under our bed and grabbed a handful of underwear for us both. Then I ran to the closet and grabbed whatever my hands reached first, hastily throwing them in the bag. I kneeled down and pulled out our converse, adding them into the duffle too. I stood and went to our bathroom, ramming toothbrushes and toothpaste into my toiletry bag.  
After putting it in the bag, I went to my dresser, rummaging in the top draw where we hid important documents under my nighties. I pulled them out and was about to turn when I spotted our photo. Without another, thought I grabbed it too and added the lot to the bag. I quickly dragged the zip, closing it shut. Still sniffling, I wiped my eyes and racked my brain for anything I'd forgotten. Edward stormed into the room, a backpack in one hand, his gun in the other. He laid them on the bed and I watched helplessly as he worked. He grabbed his vest throwing it on, wincing as he did, before patting down the wall in our closet. Confused, I watched as he smiled a little before pulling out what looked to be my closet wall.

"Bella, pass me the bag" he asked.

I scurried over to him with it, holding it as I watched him deposit a large gun in followed by three smaller ones. Shocked, I stared as he unloaded boxes of bullets and gun refills, then it seamed to end when he turned fully, placing a silver knuckle duster and a three separate knives in what looked like arm straps with the rest.

He took the bag from me and zipped it before taking his winter coat and throwing it own. He grabbed another pair of sneakers, toeing them on as he shrugged the backpack on. Following his actions, I grabbed my black winter coat and slipped on a pair of flats. He picked up the duffle from the bed and held his hand out to me. I ran to him, grasping it and entwining our fingers as he pulled me through our home. He took his car keys, passing me my purse and opened the door. Suddenly remembering the intruder, I asked gently,

"What about…?" I trailed off, motioning to the dinning room.

"We leave him" Edward stated firmly then softly added, "They'll find him, love"

"Ok" I whispered, following Edward outside to his Volvo.

He opened my door and as I got in, he threw our bags in the back. He hurriedly got in the car, and quickly started the engine. He linked our fingers and kissed the back of my hand, offering me a small smile,

"Everything's gonna be fine, baby" he whispered before reversing out of the drive and driving down the quiet street in our friendly neighbourhood, leaving our home behind us.

A home I wasn't sure I'd ever see again.

* * *

**A little teaser to a short story I'm currently writing this summer - hopefully to be posted fully in September.**

**The Unthinkable coming soon ...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**WANTED!**_

Sorry it's not an update but I'm in desperate need of someone who can write lemons! As stressful as life has been recently I'm just managing to write a couple of chapters of stories but I'm struggling with lemons and therefore can't update as the chapters have gaps in them. It's an usual request, I know, but anyone willing would be much appreciated and of course, full credit and my eternal loyalty and thanks given.

I really want to update my stories now my reality is coming back together and would hate to delay further because I can't write a decent lemon. Anyone whose interested simply PM and we can go from there.

Once again thanks for all your support and cooperation :) You guys are amazing 3  
xxXxXxxxXxXxx


End file.
